


Love Café

by TomiaFics (NoctIsFishing)



Category: McFly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Break Up, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctIsFishing/pseuds/TomiaFics
Summary: Abby Miller is an aspiring singer with a soulful voice and an acoustic sound. With her music, all she wants is to capture the hearts of many. Follow the journey to her claim to fame as she works at a coffee shop alongside her best friend, Danny Jones, whose heart she's already captured without even knowing it.





	1. The New Meaning of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This and all my McFly stories are posted purely for nostalgic reasons. I wish to indulge in the stories I made for me and my fellow McFly-loving friends.  
If KitKat ever reads this: I still have that mug you gifted me. <3  
Originally posted on McFly Army Proboards (RIP) & Tomia_fics on LiveJournal  
From: September 19, 2006 - March 7, 2007 (_hot damn this was forever ago_)
> 
> Chapter titles based on word prompts from forever ago. ("mcfly100" LJ community, to be exact)

It was pouring outside.  
  
That was the first thing I noticed as I sat on my stool on the stage and picked up my acoustic guitar to perform my last song of the night. The stage was in a small, London café, in front of fifteen, twenty people or so. I sat there for a few minutes, tuning and tinkering with the strings.  
  
At the bottom right hand of the stage was a standing mini blackboard, reading “Presenting: Abby Miller” in colorful neon chalk. That was me; Abby Miller. I’m just a 17-year-old London girl aspiring to become a singer. It’s been really hard, you know; all they want right now are fit girls who can sing and dance and wear revealing outfits. That’s just not me.  
  
“The rain is quite peaceful, isn’t it?” I asked into the mic in front of me, smiling and tucking a lock of my long, brown wavy hair behind my ear.  
  
“I hate the rain,” said a woman of the audience grumpily. “It gets me in a bad mood.”  
  
“Same here,” piped another. “Bloody rain.”  
  
“It gets my hair and clothes wet.” And another.  
  
“It’s just disgusting.” …And another.  
  
“Well, this is discouraging,” I said, with a small frown on my face.  
  
“Aww, give her a break,” came an exclamation from behind the counter. We all turned to look at the blue-eyed, brown-haired lad wearing a grey beanie and a green apron. He smiled and winked at me. “She loves the rain.”  
  
Danny Jones is his name, and, well, let’s just say he’s one of the most incredible people I’ve ever met. He’s 19, a guy originally from Bolton, and a really good football player. He may seem thickheaded to the bystander’s eye, but in reality, he is really smart, wholehearted, and very sweet. He’s Danny Jones—my best friend.  
  
I let out a tiny chuckle and shook my head. “Right then. I’ll just play my song.”

* * *

After singing the last note and strumming the final chord of the song, I opened my eyes, smiling at the cheers and applause from the audience. They seemed to be happier after I performed.  
  
“Thank you for listening, and I hope you all have a good night,” I said. People got up, preparing to leave, yet the clapping seemed to go on for ages. I hopped off of my seat, hearing Danny bidding the customers good night as they left.  
  
“I just loved that last song!” said the woman who first answered my question earlier. “It made me feel so much better about rainy days!”  
  
What a comment to brighten my day even more. I mean, performing in front of people is my passion; comments like that just put the cherry on top of my sundae.  
  
As the people filed out of the café, one person seemed to appear from the crowd, walking in my direction. Just the person to top it all off: my boyfriend, Charlie Simpson.  
  
I’m pretty sure you’ve heard of him. You know, that tall, blonde and handsome bloke from the band Busted? That’s him. I was surprised he had come to visit me. He rarely ever did, for obvious reasons.  
  
“Charlie!” I exclaimed. I ran to him, my arms open, ready to hug him. He smiled back, laughing at me. We exchanged hugs, then a soft kiss. “You heard my song, didn’t you? It was about you,” I said, smiling ever so warmly.  
  
“I know…” he said, his smile slowly fading away, his arms letting go of me. “Listen, we need to talk.”  
  
I looked to Danny, who was in the middle of wiping tables and putting the chairs on them. “Yo, Danny. I’ll be outside with Charlie for a minute. I’ll be back to help you clean up.”  
  
“No problem!” he said.  
  
I was quick to run out in the rain. With my arms held out and my face looking up at the sky, I twirled around, laughing as I let droplets fall onto my face. Charlie stood in front of the café door, staring at me with his hands in his pockets. I stopped, and walked to him.  
  
“What’s the matter, Charlie?” I asked, searching his face. “You seem a bit moody for this momentous occasion.”  
  
“So, the band’s getting pretty big,” he said, his eyes clearly avoiding mine.  
  
“Well, that’s wonderful,” I said with a smile. “I told you that you guys were gonna make it.”  
  
“Yeah, we’re touring in arenas soon, so we won’t be able to see each other at all.”  
  
“Well _obviously_. But I’ll still see you from time to time.”  
  
“I just think this isn’t going to work.”  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows. What did he just say? “W…what?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Abby…”  
  
Suddenly it felt as though the rain was getting heavier. “What do you mean? Of course, we’ll work out! I mean, I’ll visit your shows from time to time—“  
  
“And where’s the money gonna come from when you decide to?”  
  
I gaped at him, shocked at what he said. “I love you, Charlie… You know I’d do anything for you…”  
  
I don’t remember him replying to that. It was then that I realized that maybe stardom wasn’t worth it. Look how it changed the love of my life.  
  
It rained when Charlie and I first met. It rained when we shared our first kiss. Now I let a few tears escape my eyes as he turned and walked away from me forever. By the time Danny ran out to hold me and comfort me, the rain was falling so hard I couldn’t tell the difference between the cold, sad rain and my cold, sad tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's word prompt: rain


	2. Morning Jam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are mine. They were inspired by McFly’s “I’ve Got You” and “I’ll Be Okay”.

It was 7:30am and I was on my stool, fiddling with my guitar. It was my favorite thing to do every morning before Danny and I opened up shop, which we did at 9. I was the always the first to be there, of course; aside from Danny, the guitar was my best friend.  
  
Closing my eyes, I started making up a melody, a gloomy one, and just started vocalizing. No words, just my voice expressing my current emotions... Charlie's words... my anger... my heartbreak...  
  
"Gawd, you could tear someone up with that," said Danny, with a frown on his face.  
  
Danny always came around half an hour later. He'd take out his own guitar and sit on the edge of the stage to jam with me. And damn, that boy can jam. He knows the chords and notes like his own name. And when he sings with his raspy, soulful voice... well, that's another magical thing about him. Everything he does with that guitar amazes me.  
  
He sat down on the stage with his guitar, massaging my arm a little. "How are you feeling, love?"  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual. Like poo." Sure, it had been weeks since Charlie dumped me, but we've practically been together for two years. I seriously thought I was going to marry the guy...  
  
"She feels like poo," Danny started singing as he struck a chord on his guitar. "And she doesn't know what to do..."  
  
Oh my goodness. I didn't want to tell Danny, but that was rather corny and lame of him to do. Lame, but dorky, and cute, and silly... I didn't want it to happen, but a smile started to form on my face.  
  
Danny snickered a little. "I knew you'd like that."  
  
"You're an idiot," I said grumpily, but now laughing a little. "Stop trying to cheer me up. Let me drown in misery."  
  
Danny made a mock pout. He was silent for a few moments, but then he started strumming on his guitar. "What's the good in misery when the rain still falls on you?" he sang again. "Let me be there to make your sky clear, I'll be there through and through..."  
  
I stared at him, intrigued by what he just sang. "Did you have that planned?"  
  
"No. I just made that up."  
  
And I smiled my first true smile of the day.  
  
"You amaze me, Danny Jones. Those were some damn good lyrics."  
  
"Aww, that was nothin'."  
  
I shook my head. "You underestimate yourself," I told him. Which was true. He was the star of the cafe, seriously; more people show up during the times he performs, especially more women. Who can blame him, though? He's got the voice that can hook him up with twenty women after two minutes of singing.  
  
I do get jealous, but not about the women, of course. But then again, even though he's much more popular than I am, he's still just Danny, the guy who's always there for me. And the guy that made me happy.  
  
Danny had stared off into his own world again. He didn't look too happy, which was strange, because he had just been grinning at me a few seconds ago.  
  
"Thank you, Danny."  
  
He looked up at me with his usual face of confusion. "For what?"  
  
"For clearing my sky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's word prompt: sky


	3. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original 2006 note: I didn't know what that sprayhead thing is actually called.  
2019: I still don’t know the proper name for it.

For the record, Danny and I didn’t always work the same shifts. On some days, like today, I come into work after the midday rush, when the service was really busy. Before that, I usually slept in. Gawd, sleep was precious. It was the best thing in the world. But unfortunately, I didn’t get much sleep today, so I was a little cranky.  
  
I got behind the counter and put on my apron as the manager greeted me with her usual exhausted “Good afternoon, Abby!” I smiled as she walked into the backroom. Coming out of the backroom with an annoyed look on his face was Danny Jones.  
  
“You look distraught,” I said as he rubbed his head. “You okay?”  
  
“I just bumped my head into the shelves again—don’t laugh.”  
  
Swallowing the huge laugh I wanted to let out, I nodded and turned to the cash register as well as the customer in the front of the line. Poor Danny; he was such a klutz.  
  
“One mocha latte for the lovely woman!” I yelled, and Danny went straight away to make it. When he handed the drink over to the woman, I turned around and was nearly nose-to-nose with him.  
  
“Whoa, Danny…” I furrowed my eyebrows as his lips formed a smile looking down at me. What was this…?  
  
He slowly backed away, his smile looking a little more mischievous.  
  
“Danny what—“ A pair of hands suddenly covered my eyes, allowing to see nothing but darkness.  
  
“Guess whoooo?” came a high-pitched, female-mocking male voice. Danny snickered in front of me.  
  
If I could roll my eyes at that point, I could have. “I’m in no mood for games.”  
  
“Come on, don’t be a prick. It’s only your most favorite, most sexiest boytoy in the whole wide world.”  
  
“I know who you are, Dougie Poynter.” Dougie and Danny giggled, and Dougie loosened his grip so I could turn around and scowl at him.  
  
“Alright, alright, game’s over,” Danny said, taking over the register. “Did you want your usual?”  
  
I went over to the back counter, secretly smiling to myself. Dougie was another one of my closest friends; we’ve known each other since we were younger and he was like a little brother to me.  
  
“Danny,” I said, looking at the used blenders. “None of these are clean.”  
  
“Yeah, I was waiting for you to clean them,” he said jokingly.  
  
Dougie’s lips made an “O” shape. That was the last straw. “Clean?” I said as I went over to the sink and grabbed hold of the spray head. “I’ll give you clean!”  
  
And I squeezed the spray head thing, shooting Danny with jet streams of water. Dougie ducked in front of the counter while Danny blocked himself with his hands, which didn’t work, of course. Then he ran from behind the counter, laughing as I followed him, drenching him from head to toe.  
  
But I stopped as the cord reached its length and the spray thing flew out of my hands. I dived to get it, but not before Danny jumped and fell beside me to get it before I did.  
  
I screamed with my eyes shut as he sprayed me square in the face. Then he stopped, laughing his head off when I opened my eyes. “You’re going to pay, Danny Jones!” I said, laughing too.  
  
A clear of the throat was heard, and we both looked up to find the manager with her hands on her hips and her head shaking with disapproval.  
  
Danny handed me the spray thing, and we both got up, quietly straightening ourselves. Then we went back to work, but not before one last spray of water hitting Danny’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's word prompt: water


	4. Never A Candle

Harry Judd.  
  
That big-shot cricket batter/"youngest cricket captain the team has ever had" people chatter about in the café a lot. Of course, I always hear about him on the radio, but for some reason, I never got to catch him on the telly.  
  
“Did you hear about Harry Judd?” asked the older woman as I made her her usual coffee one morning.  
  
“He split with his girlfriend of three months yesterday! God knows how many girlfriends he’s already had this year.”  
  
“Someone’s having trouble with the ladies,” Danny muttered in the back.  
  
“You’re one to talk,” I snapped, sticking my tongue out at him when he turned to give me a look.  
  
“I’m sure he’s a handsome young fellow who just can’t decide on what kind of girl he wants,” I said thoughtfully.  
  
“Oh, he’s __very__ handsome! About your age too! I think you two would look great together.”  
  
I heard Danny snort back there, and I had to laugh too. “I’m not looking for anyone right now,” I said a little somberly.  
  
“Oh, darling. It must be hard for you to choose too! With all the young boys here coming after your pretty face.” She raised an eyebrow at Danny as he handed her the coffee. “Who knows. Maybe your prince charming will appear right in front of you before you know it!”  
  
And then, it happened. Just as she turned to exit, __he__ walked in, with his spikey brown hair and black aviator sunglasses, in very casual wear long sleeves and pants. I watched in slow-mo as he held the door open for her. She stood there, too shocked to speak. Then he turned to face me. He seemed to have walked out of a dream.  
  
As he walked towards me, he took off his shades, revealing his blue eyes, piercing into my own.  
  
I must’ve gotten lost in his beauty, because pretty soon he was looking at me with question. “Hello?” he said.  
  
I gasped and shook my head. “Oh!” Gawd. What just happened? Why don’t we pretend that that just didn’t happen. Yes.  
  
“Hi. How may I help you today?” I stuttered, smiling embarrassedly. I looked like a fool, I knew it. I could hear Danny snickering behind me. But this studly customer only smiled back, maybe even giggled? Oh, that smile. I think my knees have gone weak…  
  
“One cappuccino, please,” he said in a rather posh, English accent. Oh, wow...  
  
“Right. Um, Danny… get this nice man um.. a um…”  
  
“Cappuccino.” He nodded with a smile, his eyes still on me. GAWD, STOP THAT ALREADY.  
  
I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder and Danny by my side. “Do you need me to take over?” he whispered, eyeing the guy, then me. “You look like you just started working here.”  
  
“No!” I whispered back uncomfortably. “I’m fine, now go make that drink!”  
  
When Danny went away, I laughed, hoping that it would take away my nervousness.  
  
“I’m sorry about that,” I told the pretty guy. “I’m just not myself today.”  
  
“Are you sure about that? You seemed to be quite alright before I walked in.”  
  
Damn. He got me. What to say next?! “SO! You’re new around here, aren’t you? I’ve never seen you in this café…”  
  
“Well I’m not around much. I travel a lot, actually,” he said, looking behind me from time to time. Knowing Danny, he was probably giving him looks, or something. Danny never liked any guy who came near me… something I had to get used to.  
  
“Oh… I’ve always wanted to travel.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, but I never have enough money. I mean I get paid working and singing here. I love it here, but I never get enough to travel.”  
  
“Wait. You sing?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“Well, that’s something to admire.”  
  
I must’ve put on a cheesy grin. “Really?”  
  
“Totally. When do you perform? I’d love to see you one day.”  
  
“Tomorrow night, actually! Will you be around tomorrow?”  
  
“I will be now.”  
  
I couldn’t keep from staring from amazement at this guy. He seemed so perfect to me. I don’t think our stare was broken off until Danny coughed loudly and gave him his drink.  
  
“Wait!” I said before exited the shop. Happiness was already whirling around inside of me. “What’s your name?”  
  
He put on his shades again. “Harry Judd,” he said, and with a nod of his head, he turned and left.  
  
Maybe I shouldn’t have asked for his name. “Take over for me Danny,” I said, moving to the back counter and hitting my forehead against it.  
  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Danny got a hold of me and got me away from the back counter. “Easy, love. What’s gotten into you?”  
  
“Shut up, Danny. You knew it was Harry Judd and you didn’t tell me??” He let go of me and I got a blender cup to wash near the sink.  
  
“Well you haven’t gotten all flustered like that in a while. I figured I’d let him slide.”  
  
I stopped scrubbing the cup, staring at him when he turned to work with the next customer. When __was__ the last time I got “flustered” like that? I didn’t get like that with Charlie when I first met him; that was definite. Maybe I just have a bad memory and I just don’t remember.  
  
I followed Danny as he took the order and began to blend coffee. “When was the last time, Danny?” He ignored me and put the cap on top of the blender. It was as though he was somehow offended by something. “Danny?”  
  
“I think you should give him a chance,” he said quietly, staring intently at the blending drink.  
  
“What? Danny, I don’t know…”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“All these stories I hear… He’s __famous__ Danny.”  
  
“So? Charlie’s famous.”  
  
“Shut up… I mean, all the girls want him. He seems like the guy who can get any girl he wants just by flashing a smile and uttering a word or two. It seems to me like girls to him are like… candles.”  
  
The blender stopped.  
  
“Candles?”  
  
Okay. Now this was Danny I was explaining this to. So, I had to make it nice and clear.  
  
“Well… a girl is like a candle to him… Everyone always wants a freshly lit candle… but by the end of the day the candle burns out and… lo and behold, a new girlfriend.”  
  
…So maybe that wasn’t explained so clearly. But Danny was silent for awhile, putting the blended drink into a plastic cup. He showed no signs of confusion, but it looked like he was thinking really hard.  
  
“Have a nice day,” he told the customer with a smile and a wave after giving her the blended drink.  
  
“Well?” I asked.  
  
“Look, Abby, you’re no candle. You can never be a candle.”  
  
“Really, now?” Wow, I was impressed. Danny Jones understood what I explained to him.  
  
“If anything, I’d say you were… a lightbulb.”  
  
…He left me speechless.  
  
“Danny? What is __that__ supposed to mean?”  
  
But he didn’t answer the rest of the day. We did talk, but he avoided that particular subject even as we closed the shop.  
  
“I don’t get him at __all__, Dougie!” I said as we both lay next to each other on a slowly-swinging hammock outside his house that night. “You know Harry Judd, right?”  
  
“The self-centered pimp of a cricket player, yes.”  
  
“Well, if you haven’t noticed, Danny has the hots for you!”  
  
I scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. We’re __best friends__. He was just protecting me when Harry came along…”  
  
I told him about what all had happened at the café, and what Danny told me.  
  
“And okay, do you not remember the last time you went all girly-like at the café?” Dougie asked in disbelief.  
  
“Well, okay. Maybe I do remember. It was during my first day of work…”  
  
…when I first met Danny. I looked at Dougie, who raised both eyebrows at me. It was something I understood completely, but was utterly confused about all at the same time.  
  
Danny just wanted me to be happy with Harry. But was that for real? Danny couldn’t have possibly had any feelings for me. I shook off what I just had some sort of ‘epiphany’ of and turned to stare at the top of the trees. “A lightbulb…” I muttered under my breath.  
  
“You underestimate Danny sometimes.”  
  
“That comment was complete rubbish though. A __lightbulb__? Come on. Those things end up burning out too.”  
  
“But they do last longer.”  
  
“Ohh…” I said softly. “Oohhhhhh…..”  
  
“Maybe Danny’s not the idiot of the café after all.” Dougie laughed as I smacked his shoulder.  
  
I still thought Danny was an idiot... but why do the stupid things he says end up making sense in the end?


	5. Danny on Cloud Nine

“Someone’s happy today,” the manager said when I came in the next morning. The closer I got to the café, the more I thought about what Danny had said yesterday. It was probably the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard from him. I told her about it, and she had the same reaction I did.  
  
“You know, my eyes may deceive me, but I think our Danny has feelings for our little Abby!” I snorted. Exactly what Dougie said.  
  
“Nah. He just said that to make me feel better about taking Harry into consideration.”  
  
She scoffed at me and looked as though she wanted to smack me. “Danny is loads better, in my opinion. Guys like Harry come and go, and when they go, where does that leave Danny?”  
  
Luckily, Danny came in before I was able to answer. “Danny!” I squealed with excitement. But as I watched him walk in, he looked dazed… like he was daydreaming.  
  
I stared at him as he walked behind the counter, putting on his apron and walking into the back room. He did not say a word at all. I looked to the manager, who shrugged her shoulders then disappeared into the backroom.  
  
Then he returned, walking up to the register and opening it, not paying attention to anyone around him.  
  
“Danny?... __Danny__!” He finally looked up, looking very alert.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Hi to you too?”  
  
“Hi!” He grinned and turned to the register, quietly arranging the money inside of it. Something was definitely on his mind. I looked over his shoulder and saw that he was putting the five pound notes in the slots where the fifty pound notes were supposed to go.  
  
“Alright, Danny Jones.” I put my hands over his to stop him and slid the register closed. “Floating on cloud nine, are we?”  
  
Danny giggled to himself. “Haven’t a clue to what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Aww, come on! Tell me!” I got in front of him and gave him my saddest pout ever. I loved doing that, because it worked every single time.  
  
“Gawd…” he said. He looked away and reopened the cash register. “Well, I met this girl last night…”  
  
Hahaha, I thought so. I started brewing coffee in the pot and started asking him more questions.  
  
“Ooooh is my Danny in love?”  
  
“Can’t say that. We just met.”  
  
“Is she coming to see you tonight?”  
  
“She did promise.”  
  
“Will I approve?”  
  
“I think you will.”  
  
I smiled. A girl will be in the crowd for him tonight, and a guy will be there for me. What a fun night it was going to be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's word prompt: clouds


	6. Your Untypical Night of Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original 2006 Note: I like this chapter. =) Ooh and guess who's introduced in this one? EEE!!! ♥
> 
> Now in 2019: Yes I'm still excited - it's my favorite!!

A lot more people than usual came to the café tonight. The crowd was usually big when Danny and I shared the stage, but tonight, the café just seemed more crowded.  
  
Danny was up first. He sat on the stool with his acoustic guitar, and I was next to him, setting up the microphone and the speakers.  
  
“Look,” he said quietly, looking toward the audience, nodding and smiling at someone. “There she is. Sophie.”  
  
The girl he nodded at smiled and coyly waved back. Her hair was long, brown, and straight, and she had stunning green eyes. She was thin and very beautiful. Somehow, she made me feel… ugly, I guess.  
  
I guess Danny read my face, because he nudged me with his shoulder and smiled at me. “Don’t worry,” he said, smiling at me. “She’ll never be as beautiful.”  
  
I smiled back, furrowing my eyebrows. “You’re too sweet, Mr. Jones.” Then I moved from the stage to behind the counter, searching the audience for Harry. There were too many heads; I couldn’t find him anywhere.  
  
I sat on top of the counter while Danny performed his first two songs. I was smiling the whole time while the ladies in the audience swooned and cried over his voice. The second song he performed was “Not Alone”. Whenever he sang it, I would well up in tears. The song was just that amazing to me. _He_ was just that amazing to me.  
  
After a long applause with a standing ovation, Danny took a drink of his water and sighed. It was then that I remembered Harry. He didn’t seem to have showed up at all. “This next song…” he said into the microphone. “…is, well, it’s about love.” He looked to Sophie and winked at her.  
  
He winked at her.  
  
I didn’t understand why it bothered me so much.  
  
But pretty soon that when away, as it was my turn to be on the stage. I smiled as I looked to the audience. Getting to perform in front of all these people. I could not contain my excitement.  
  
“Well, let’s get started, shall we?”  
  
I performed my first song, which started out perfectly… except for the fact that half the audience didn’t seem too interested. I looked to Danny at the end of the second song when everyone did their courtesy applause. He just smiled at me and clapped, giving me that “you’re doing fine, just keep going” look.  
  
Somehow, that made it all seem better.  
  
“Well, I don’t mean to dampen your moods everyone, but this is my last song… This is my first time performing it, so let me know what you think…”  
  
Everyone, especially Danny, looked to be paying more attention than ever. I gave Danny a small frown before I played it. It was the song I wrote after Charlie walked out of my life.  
  
There wasn’t a dry eye in the house by the end of the song. Even I was a little misty-eyed, but I pulled through just fine. I got my standing ovation before everyone scurried around to leave. Some people were rushing to talk to me, but not before Danny came around to hug me.  
  
“You were incredible tonight!” he exclaimed happily, misty-eyed as well. “I’m so proud of you!”  
  
“No way, you definitely were the best tonight!” I said. We hugged and jumped up and down excitedly together like little kids, arguing about who was more amazing.  
  
But tonight that was cut short, when Sophie called Danny from the middle of the café. Danny gave me one last squeeze before running to her to kiss her cheek.  
  
I felt a pat on my back and I turned to look who it was. A young man with slicked back hair wearing a nice suit. “Nice job today, Abby,” he said, flashing a bright white smile. “I’m Brent McKinley, and I work at BMG Records.”  
  
Whoa, did I just hear that correctly? Island Records… That was one of the local record companies! A guy from a record company was here _tonight_ to hear us play?! Oh my… wow…  
  
I grinned. “Well, it’s lovely of you to join us, Mr. McKinley.”  
  
He nodded. “Good job tonight. Can you tell me where Danny Jones went?” I pointed to Danny and Sophie, both who seemed to be “really into each other” and smiled at Mr. McKinley.  
  
The café was getting emptier and emptier by the second, even though some people were still around, drinking their coffee. I watched as he and Danny suddenly were immersed in conversation. At that point, I did feel my heart sink. Harry didn’t show up; my performance was so mediocre that I wasn't noticed by the Island guy; Danny winked at Sophie……  
  
I sighed and returned to the counter. Taking a cleaning cloth, I started wiping the tables in bitter silence.  
  
“Abby? Abigail Miller?” I looked up and met eyes with a familiar face. Brown eyes, blond hair… I stared at him with shock.  
  
“Tom Fletcher!” I ran to him and threw my arms around him with a warm hug. “I haven’t seen you in _ages_!”  
  
“I know!” he said eagerly, both of us pulling away from each other. Tom was another one of the fabulous singer/songwriter people that I know. We knew each other through Busted. Yes, Charlie’s band…  
  
“I came here with Brent to see what all the fuss was about. I didn’t know you performed here—you were absolutely incredible.”  
  
“Aww, you really think so, Tom?” I was grinning from ear-to-ear.  
  
“_Amazing_! Charlie never mentioned to me that you sing!”  
  
I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. Just how it did when Charlie walked away…   
  
“Excuse me for a moment.” I tried not to show it by turning away, but I couldn’t fool Tom. I dropped the rag from my hands and quickly burst out of the café. My eyes filled with tears. I thought I was over him. I really thought I was. But why didn’t he--? How could he not--?  
  
“Abby?”  
  
It was the first thing I ever mentioned to Charlie. _The very first thing_. Music is my passion. It’s in my blood. Anyone could hear it in my voice through every song I sing.  
  
“Abby?” Tom repeated. My arms were crossed, my back facing him. He didn’t have to see me like this. “Was it something I said?”  
  
After wiping my eyes, I finally turned to face him. “No, Tom… No. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
He stared at me with his curious brown eyes. “He broke up with you, didn’t he?”  
  
“Yeah, but it doesn’t matter now—Really—I’m…I’m over it. Honestly.”  
  
“No… Obviously, you aren’t.” Then Tom pulled me in to a long, comforting hug.  
  
And I let my tears flow again.  
  
Gawd, Charlie. Did you even love me? Did you ever even _care_ about me? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's word prompt: music


	7. An Apology, A Piece of Paper, A Thought...

Today was Danny’s day off.  
  
Usually, if either one of us had a day off, we’d sleep in, of course. But at the end of the day, somehow, we’d end up hanging at the café to keep each other company.  
  
Naturally, Danny was at the café… except he was with Sophie. The two sat at a table, their faces so close to each other as they talked, their feet playfully kicking each other’s… it made me feel a little nauseous. Who knows—it might just be from the grudge I hold from my last ruined relationship… But honestly, I didn’t like her at all.  
  
“Being nosy, are we?” asked Taylor, a fifteen-year-old brunette girl who worked part-time at the café during some days. It wasn’t until she asked me that when I realized I was comfortably leaning my elbow onto the counter, resting my head on my chin, absorbed in observing the flirt-fest.  
  
“What is there to be nosy about?” I stood up straight and walked to the back counter, grabbing random sauces and flavoured mixes to blend, only to change my mind and put them all back.  
  
“What are you doing?” she asked.  
  
“Making a cappuccino,” I replied. Well… now I was.  
  
Taylor grabbed an emptied coffee pot to bring it over to the sink. “Don’t be silly. We have no orders for that; and I know you well enough to know that you __hate __cappuccinos.”  
  
“Maybe she knew I was coming, then.”  
  
That voice… I stopped completely at what I was doing, whatever I was doing. I heard a soft “oh!” come from Taylor, immediately followed by the drop and shatter of the coffee pot.  
  
I turned around and was still caught by surprise. Harry Judd showed up again.  
  
The whole café all had their eyes on Harry. Even Sophie and Danny stopped staring at each other.  
  
“This is a surprise…” I said, after squealing inside. I did keep a straight face, and my eyes narrowed a little. Just because Charlie was still on my mind, that didn’t make me forget about Harry.  
  
“Um…Show’s over, people! Nothing to see here!” Taylor waved her arms around at everyone to continue on to what they were doing before.  
  
“I’m going on break,” I told Taylor, but looking at Harry. Then I took my apron off, putting it onto the hanger on the wall. It was Harry’s chance to explain himself. “So, I noticed there was a lack of someone’s appearance last night…”  
  
“Yeah, about that, Abby…” he said, scratching his head. I led him to sit at an empty table with me, impressed that he remembered my name. Or did he just look at my name tag? “I’m __really__ sorry about that. My publicist told a tabloid that I was drowning myself in misery with beer at a gay bar—which was absolutely not true, by the way.” He said that after noticing the appalled look on my face. “So, I had to take care of that…”  
  
“He speaks truth, dear!” said an elderly woman sitting nearby. “I saw him on the telly this morning, denying the tabloid claims!”  
  
“Obviously, I’m not gay…” Harry laughed a little. It was a nervous, maybe even shy laugh. I found it really adorable, even when I’m not in that holy-moly-Harry’s-so-dreamy state. Who believes the tabloids, anyway?   
  
“Are you upset?”  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows. “Nah…” I replied, although I didn’t think I was telling the truth.  
  
But Harry smiled. “Then, that’s a good thing.”  
  
It was that smile again. That smile…  
  
“You know, I __really__ wanted to watch you that night,” he continued. “Especially since I heard you were quite amazing.”  
  
He was still smiling at me. I smiled back. “Really?”  
  
“Yeah, and I’d like to see this amazingness myself one day.”  
  
For how long we sat there, smiling at each other, I don’t know.   
  
But then his cell phone went off. “Excuse me one moment,” he said, taking out his cell from his back pocket. “Oh, shit.” He quickly got up and looked at me with a sorrowful smile. “Well, I must be off to play cricket with some mates. Here—“ from one of his front pockets, he pulled out a piece of paper with his phone number scribbled on it. “Call me whenever you’re free.”  
  
He smiled, and in a flash, he was gone.  
  
I leaned back in my chair, holding out the piece of paper in front of me. So, this Harry Judd… should I give him a chance? I mean, I know he’s __the__ Harry Judd; the guy that every girl in London probably wanted a piece of. And we’ve only talked for an overall total of five minutes, which were just… I don’t know… I let out a dreamy sigh.  
  
But still… I still am kind of wrecked from my last relationship, as I realized a couple of nights ago. I really am not over him…  
  
A few minutes later, I walked back to behind the counter and put my apron on, and I saw Sophie walk out of the café. Bleh, whatever. I frowned at Taylor, who was working the register.  
  
Suddenly, I was met with a hug from behind, and Danny’s chin resting on one of my shoulders. I looked to him and rolled my eyes. “So, you’ve finally acknowledged my existence.” I said.  
  
“Do you have to use your advance-leveled vocabulary on me?” he asked a little wearily. “I’m really tired right now.”  
  
“I am too, but you have the option of going home and sleeping right now, so get off!” I stepped forward, expecting him to loosen his hold on me, but he didn’t.  
  
“Dannyyyy…” I whined. “What the hell did Sophie do to you?”  
  
“She kissed me and sucked out my soul.”  
  
I snorted. “Idiot. You’ve been hanging around Dougie a bit too much.” Then I sighed. “You know what? I’ll take you to the back room. You can nap there.”  
  
In the backroom, behind the shelves of supplies and the manager’s desk, which was currently unoccupied, sat a nice, long couch with squashy pillows. I sat on the couch, and Danny got comfortable and lying his head on one end of the couch, resting his legs on top of mine.  
  
“So you finally got to talk to the Juddster,” he said, yawning.  
  
“Mmhmm. He’s quite the sweetie.”  
  
“I told him about your performance that night.”  
  
Ah, so it was Danny who told him. I stared at him in amazement. He really did want me to give Harry a chance—something he rarely, probably even never, did with other guys I’ve dated.  
  
“What?” he asked, staring back at me with his trademark confused expression.  
  
I giggled. “What makes him so special?”  
  
“Well, I think… he’s kind of like me,”  
  
Insert scoff from me here. “Like __you__?”  
  
The silences between Danny’s responses were getting longer and longer, and his eyes were already closed. “He seems to have trouble with girls… Maybe you could be the one to sort him out.”  
  
Well, that was quite ridiculous. “I don’t think I can work that kind of magic on men.”  
  
He chuckled, his eyes already closed. “It worked on me.”  
  
Aww… __Now__ I was convinced.  
  
“And… you might as well forget about shit-faced Simpson... You like Harry... I __know__ you do. And I know he likes you too…”  
  
And that was the last time he spoke before he drifted into slumber.  
  
So, I decided that I was calling Harry after work. The thought of it made me feel like a little girl about to get her birthday present. But as I watched Danny in his peaceful sleeping state, his stomach gently rising and falling, I couldn’t help but wonder if there was ever a time when Danny Jones ever liked me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's word prompt: paper


	8. Our Food

I called Harry that night when I got home from work. We set up a dinner date(whee!!) but it won’t be happening for a while, due to my job and his…  
  
Although it was hard to talk to him. That deep and manly voice of his sent shivers down my spine. How humiliating it was to just respond with giggles most of the time.  
  
“You have a cute laugh,” he said, chuckling.  
  
Pull yourself together, Abby!  
  
“It’s hard not to, you know..” I said, chuckling as well. “Your voice is kinda sexy.”  
  
“Is that so..?” His voice had gone lower than it had been. I couldn’t stop laughing. Oh, my gawd…  
  
It was basically a night of chatting and laughing, and flirting… which was paused for a while when Dougie showed up at my door with a pillow under one arm.  
  
“Can I sleep here? Mom and Jazzie are being noisy gits again,” he said, his eyes tired and his lips pouting; my poor Dougie!!  
  
I let Dougie sleep on the couch while I continued my conversation with Harry… and then he let out a yawn.  
  
“Gawd. If I was that boring you should’ve told me.”  
  
He laughed very tiredly. “I have to get up in two hours for a match.”  
  
I looked my clock and gasped. It was 2am. We’d been talking for about three hours straight. “Holy crap! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to keep you up this long…”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. You were worth it.”  
  
I was squealing inside.  
  
“I’ll have a limo pick you up at the café. Goodnight, darling.”  
  
And then he hung up. Oh, wow. Ohhh, wow…  
  
I couldn’t hold it in. I tried waking up Dougie to tell him but he was sleeping deeply on the couch like a baby. But I was pretty sure that Danny was awake, so I called him.  
  
“Hello,” he said. He sounded as though I woke him up. I felt bad.  
  
“Did I wake you?”  
  
“No, love. Sophie and I are just lying in bed, eating chocolate chip cookies.”  
  
My heart sank. What happened to my screaming excitement? It suddenly fell away.  
  
“Ouch, Danny. That’s _our_ food. We always eat that together…”  
  
“I know, but Sophie was hungry and that’s all she wanted.” Then he went into a whisper. “It’s not the good kind, anyway.”  
  
I laughed a little, but it ended in a whine. "You're an idiot..."  
  
“What did you call for?”  
  
Sophie was there. I didn’t want to tell him then. It would’ve been too awkward. Plus, they had already eaten _our_ cookies…  
  
“Just wanted to see how you were doing.”  
  
There was a short silence from him, and then, “I love you.”  
  
“Aww Danny, I—“  
  
“No, Sophie, I didn’t say it to… I said it to… No! It doesn’t mean… bloody hell. See you tomorrow, Abby.”  
  
What a way to end a lovely night. I plopped down next to Dougie, who stirred once I sat down.  
  
“Cricket freak hang up on you?” he asked drowsily.  
  
“No. Sophie freak did. I miss my best friend, Dougie!” I whined. “I wish it was just me and him, like before.”  
  
“Nyehh. I think you should just marry him.” He laughed more than he should have, in the way that everything seemed so much funnier when you were tired.  
  
“Dougie.”  
  
“Well why not give him a break. He must’ve felt the same way when you had your macho turd boyfriend.”  
  
I sighed. “You might be right.”  
  
“Might be? I’m always right... Don’t question me.... I’m Dougie Poynter...I am…a genius…”  
  
And he drifted off to sleep. Maybe if I was in my right state of mind, I would be laughing my head off. But I was tired as well, so I fell asleep next to him.  
  
Dougie came along to work with me the next morning. He brought his bass along with him, hoping to jam a little with Danny.  
  
However, to both of our surprise, somebody else was already jamming with him, with a couple of people watching them.  
  
“Tom?” Dougie and I approached the stage, where Tom and Danny were on stools, each with a guitar on hand, playing what sounded like “Damn Right I’ve Got the Blues”. My eyes lit up and I smiled. Danny never really showed off how great he could play the blues.  
  
And I was really impressed with Tom as well; I’ve never heard him sing before. His voice is a little higher, but that boy can definitely sing. Their voices are completely opposite from each other, but what amazed me the most was that together, they sounded _great_.  
  
Cheers and roaring applause came from the small audience. I squealed and ran to the stage to hug them both and praise them.  
  
It was after that moment when I wished that the moment lasted longer. As I gave Tom a tight squeeze, Sophie ran on stage to kiss Danny. Flashing a bag of chocolate chip cookies at me. I narrowed my eyes at her, and, by impulse, I suddenly kissed Tom’s cheek.  
  
Danny looked quite.. disappointed.  
  
And guess who else came by to make my day so much better? That Brent guy from our big performance night. He was probably there to talk to Danny again. Blah.  
  
“Actually,” Tom said in low chatter. “He’s here to talk to you.”  
  
I stared at him, surprised. “Really?”  
  
“I talked to him, okay?”  
  
“Tom, you didn’t have to.”  
  
“But, you deserve it.”  
  
I smiled, planting another kiss on his cheek. Take that, Danny!  
  
I talked to Brent at a café table far from everyone else, except for Dougie, who was now fiddling with his bass.  
  
“I never got to tell you how wonderful you were when you performed that night,” he said.  
  
“Why, thank you,” I said with a smile. Was he for real?  
  
“You have incredible talent, and I believe you can make it big.”  
  
My eyes lit up. “Really? You really think so?”  
  
“Yes, I do! I think you’ll do really well with your other companions.”  
  
“…My what?”  
  
“I’m sure you’d be interested in being a part of a four-part harmony girl group.”  
  
Crash and burn. Heart sinking once again.  
  
“Holy hell…” I heard Danny mutter. He must’ve heard Brent talking…  
  
“You did _not_!” Dougie blurted. Brent stared at him, and he suddenly looked more interested in his bass strings.  
  
“I loathe girl groups. I am Abby Miller. I’m not going to be Abby Miller of another one of those “Seductive-Dancing-Girls-Who-Can’t-Sing” groups.”  
  
“Very well, then.” Brent sighed and looked at his watch, then back to me. “You’re a waitress here, right? Do you sell food here? Can I have a croissant, or something? I’m rather hungry.”  
  
Ugh. Can you _believe_ this guy? I was now staring daggers at him. I wanted to smack him so hard. But instead, I shot up out of my seat and angrily stormed to the back room. I heard Sophie shriek, “Hey! You gave that to me!” but I didn’t see why.  
  
My head was in my hands as I sat on the couch when I heard a voice softly calling my name. I didn’t cry, but I was ready to. What the hell was it with the music industry?! Was that all they wanted? Why can’t they accept me for what I want to be?  
  
It got me thinking of Charlie again. He didn’t take me for who I was. He was sucked into the music thing. Thinking about it longer was killing me inside.  
  
“Abby...”  
  
“Go away, Danny,” I said.  
  
“Abby.”  
  
“Danny, I’m serious.”  
  
“Come on, Abby, I’m here for you.” I felt him beside me and put his arm around me. I didn’t respond.  
  
“Abby, I’ve got something for you.”   
  
Gently, he took my hand and placed a bag filled with cookies in it. I took a closer look and looked at him.  
  
“Our food...”  
  
Danny smiled. “See, I did give her the whole bag, but I let her eat one last night and promised her we’d eat more today.”  
  
My lips slowly cracked into a smile. “Promise broken?”  
  
He laughed a little. “Promise broken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This word's chapter prompt: food


	9. "DreamTeam AbbyLove"

My date with Harry was set for the next week. Not much happened in that week. It was the usual workdays and performances, with Tom visiting twice (that boy made me smile more and more the more I see him) as well as Sophie… let’s not talk about her… however, Danny was looking happier, which made me extremely, well, happy for him.  
  
By the night of the date, I was just really tired. I was supposed to help Danny close up the café before I left.  
  
“Go get dressed, love. Don’t wanna be late for your first date.” He was grinning with such a cheesy grin that I had to grin back.  
  
So I changed into a lovely dress, did my makeup, then sat down at a table and rested my head to close my eyes for a bit.  
  
“Abby? Abby! Wake up!” I heard Danny yell.  
  
And I woke up in a tour bus.  
  
“You’re set for the stage in an hour, darling. The fans are waiting. Don’t want to disappoint.”  
  
I stayed in my bunk, staring at him blankly. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I hope tonight was just as amazing as last night!” I heard another voice say. _Tom?_  
  
“Guys, she’s awake!” Danny yelled out.  
  
“Gawd, Abby! It’s about time!” Dougie appeared in the walkway.  
  
“Wait, lemme out…” the two of them made way for me to roll out of my bunk. “How the hell…”  
  
“How rude is this? I’m trying to pass through here and you’re all blocking my way.”  
  
We all turned to look. Harry Judd. Wearing aviators and holding drumsticks. Whoaaa, wait a minute. This was too weird.  
  
“No one cares about you, Dud!” Dougie said, but Harry ignored him and saw me.  
  
“Good evening, Apple. Did you have a lovely nap?”  
  
“…Sure?” ‘Apple,’ huh? Only my grandfather ever called me that. For some reason, it bothered me a little.  
  
“Are you alright, love?” Danny asked, feeling my forehead. “You don’t seem like yourself.”  
  
“Let me get this straight,” I said, trying to make sense of everything as Harry put one of his arms around Danny and the other on Dougie. “Since when were you all friends?”  
  
They all gave me looks of confusion and started to laugh at me.  
  
“I think lil’ miss Abby has a case of amnesia,” said Dougie, jokingly.  
  
They all laughed some more. I scowled at them as Dougie and Harry left to wrestle with each other. Then Tom came by and raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be ready? You’re on stage soon!” he told me.  
  
Danny put his hand on my shoulder. “And Harry’s here.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. Harry’s here.”  
  
I opened my eyes, my mind and heart racing. Now I was looking at Danny, still wearing his green apron.  
  
“Wha…what?” I said groggily.  
  
“There’s a limo outside. Prince Charming awaits.”  
  
What’s with all these fairy tale references, Jonesy? I laughed and stumbled to stand up, with Danny helping me.  
  
“Do you need a splash from the sprayhead to wake you up?”  
  
I laughed again. “No thanks. I probably look like a mess after that nap.” I straightened my dress and then faced Danny.  
  
“No, you still look amazing,” he said. “Have fun tonight.”  
  
“You know I will,” I replied with a small laugh. Then we hugged, his hold on me stronger than expected, as though he didn’t really want me to go. “I’ll call you later.”  
  
We pulled away and I left the café to meet Harry, who stood outside the limo, the back door opened. “Wow…” he said, as though in a daze. Chills.  
  
He looked rather hot himself.  
  
“You ready?” he asked with a charming smile, holding out his hand to take mine.  
  
I smirked back, putting my hand in his. “Ready for anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's word prompt: tour bus


	10. His Blue Eyes

“You’re not like most girls, are you?”  
  
It was the first question Harry asked when we sat down opposite each other at a really fancy restaurant. I mean, seriously—I would’ve been fine with hamburgers and fries. But he insisted…  
  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
  
“You don’t party a lot, you don’t go boyfriend after boyfriend… you take pride in everything you do…”  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows as he stared at me, as though waiting for an answer. I was pretty impressed, though; seemed like he knew me just from that one late-night conversation. But thinking about it… we were totally opposite. He was a big-time party boy, and we all know how he was like with the ladies. I just nodded my head slowly. “Yeah… and…”  
  
“I just think it’s something to admire.”  
  
“Right…” I smiled.  
  
A few minutes later, a waitress came by with two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne. She bent over the table in front of Harry (might I add __intentionally__). I didn’t see Harry’s reaction, but I was definitely staring daggers. This is my time with Harry, little bitch. NOT yours.  
  
“What are you getting all flustered about?” Harry asked, now furrowing his eyebrows at me.  
  
“Oh.. heh…” I looked away, laughing nervously. “It was just… nothing…”  
  
“Don’t worry, darling,” he said, his blue eyes forcing to pierce through mine. “Tonight, my eyes are only for you.”  
  
That smile again. I let out a giggle, which made him laugh.  
  
“So, tell me about your last boyfriend.”  
  
I __really__ wish he didn’t ask that. But I actually wasn’t as sad thinking about it as I was before.  
  
“He was an idiot in a band. Charlie Simpson.”  
  
“Of __Busted__?”  
  
“Yeah. You know of him then?”  
  
“Yeah! We were schoolmates.”  
  
“Really?! Do you lads still keep in touch?”  
  
“From time to time. He’s got a new girlfriend, Camille. I never knew about you.”  
  
Well that just proved how much of an ass Charlie was. Didn’t he tell __anyone__ I was his girl?  
  
“Figures…” I took a sip of my wine to avoid further conversation.  
  
“I’m sorry… I might have touched upon a sensitive subject…”  
  
Another sip. And another. It’s kind of a weird feeling, knowing that the charming pimp of a guy you’re dating is friends with the ex-boyfriend.  
  
“I… don’t see why he’d never mention you. He really can be a bit of a selfish idiot sometimes.”  
  
“Ha! Just a bit?”  
  
This was when a silence came over the both of us. Kinda awkward. I think I was fuming over the thought of Charlie. Thank goodness the food came a few minutes later.  
  
“You must be really hungry,” he said, watching me. He was slicing a piece of chicken with his knife and fork, and I just realized that I was practically stuffing my face with my steak. I gulped. I guess I still had Charlie on my mind…  
  
Quietly, I put my steak back onto my plate. I was so embarrassed. He must’ve thought of me as a pig, or something.  
  
“Sorry,” I said, clearing my throat and looking away.  
  
But surprisingly, he chuckled a little. “You’re too cute.”  
  
I looked at him, a little surprised. Then, smiling, I went back to eating again, much more slowly this time around. I noticed that everything coming out of his mouth was complimentary towards me. It’s how it always has been. Was he playing me, or was he just a perfect guy walking down from the gates of heaven?  
  
Conversation slowly started up again. I was relieved. Pretty much small talk until we got into the subject of music. Of course he knew what type of music I loved to play, but it turned out we were into the same bands; Queen, The Used, The Beatles, Green Day (anything and everything).  
  
“I don’t know if you’d consider it musical but I do play the drums,” he told me.  
  
I was intrigued. “Do you?”  
  
“I started about two years ago. It’s just a hobby.”  
  
“Maybe you’d want to play at the café one day?”  
  
“Nah. I’m too busy with cricket. Do you know of The Starting Line?” he asked.  
  
“Yes I do!” I said excitedly. “I only know ‘Playing Favourites’, and I can play it on my acoustic.”  
  
“Wicked!”  
  
I smiled. I remember Dougie giving me the tabs of the song and making me play it in front of Danny and the café manager as an audition piece. I was nervous, but with Danny there, standing there, smiling with his bright blue eyes… what a good memory…  
  
“You’ll have to play it for me one day.”  
  
Snapping out of that memory now. “Definitely.”  
  
After Harry paid the bill and we both stood up to leave, I wondered, as he let me walk in front of him, why hadn’t he pulled me yet? I mean, I knew his ways, based on stories at the café, but all of them involved him getting a date in bed half an hour after the night began. It’s been two hours.  
  
“Where to next, darling?” he asked.  
  
I took his hand and held it in mine. “Surprise me.”  
  
We were going to the beach pier. I think the wine was getting to me. The limo ride was quite fun; I discovered the button that made the windows scroll up and down.  
  
“Woooooooo…” I said as the window between the front and back seat rolled down. Harry died laughing, but I think the driver was annoyed. He dropped us off at the beach pier, then drove off quickly.  
  
“Uhmm…?”  
  
“Oh, he’ll be back. You just got him all riled up,” Harry snorted.  
  
“Don’t tell me it’s all my fault!” I said, scoffing. “You were encouraging me!”  
  
“But you did it anyway.”  
  
I playfully smacked him and then stopped to notice the light breeze swirling around us.  
  
“Abby.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s a pretty name.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
We started walking along the pier, listening to the waves crashing. The whole place was empty; no other people around, just the dim lights on the pier, and the two of us. We walked around for about an hour or so, walking the food off, talking about random things.  
  
“Have you ever been called ‘Apple’?” Talk about déjà vu.  
  
“Yeah. My grandfather did.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“I never liked it. It always has bad connotations in stories.”  
  
“Well I think it fits you quite well, then.”  
  
Quite the jokester, he was. I smacked him on the shoulder once again. The wind was blowing my hair all over the place.  
  
“Seriously. I want to know what makes you hate it so much.”  
  
“They’re pretty much the symbol of death. And the bad guys eat apples in cartoons.”  
  
Harry chuckled.   
  
“Okay I’ll be serious now… I’m pretty sure you know of Snow White.”  
  
“Of course. A fit girl pimping it with seven old men.”  
  
I laughed so hard. That was something Dougie would’ve said. Oh Dougie…  
  
We stopped at the edge of the pier next to the ocean, which was fenced off. I paced around a little as Harry leaned back against the railing.  
  
“Don’t you know the real story? She was killed. Poisoned. By eating an __apple__.”  
  
“She was saved, though, wasn’t she? By Prince Charming.”  
  
“Yeah, but that wasn’t my point.”  
  
“Maybe you aren’t the apple, Abby. Maybe, you’re Snow White.” I stopped my pacing and stared at him.  
  
“And what about the apple?” I asked.  
  
“…That’s Charlie.”  
  
…He was right. After Charlie broke up with me. I felt as though a poison of death was slowly creeping through my veins. It hurt. It hurt so bad. It’s starting to hurt again now, the more I realized it. Harry spoke the truth.  
  
I gasped when Harry gently took hold of my arm. I quickly moved away, trying to fight back tears. “He was an idiot for leaving you like that,” Harry said. “I could tell he hurt you really bad…”  
  
“Like you’d understand,” I said suddenly, which caught him, and even me, by surprise.   
  
“Maybe I don’t…” he said, gently reaching for my arm again. “But you… You were too good for him. I don’t understand how a guy would let go of something so amazing, so loving, so fun, so beautiful…”  
  
I looked at him, my lips starting to quiver. It was one of those moments where you knew it was coming; I was afraid yet anticipating for it to come soon…  
  
Those blue eyes of his were just so mesmerizing… Our faces were now just so close to each other…  
  
“You need a saviour in this story, Abby… Your Prince Charming. Maybe I could be the one to save you…”  
  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as he leaned in closer. I could feel the warmth of his breath… Oh my gawd, oh my gawd, oh my gawd…  
  
But then I held my breath, putting my hand on his chest, looking down to the ground.  
  
I don’t think I was ready to be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's word prompt: eyes


	11. Baby, We're Makin' A Movie

Another day, opening the café.  
  
When I arrived, Danny was already there. No; he wasn’t early, I was just later than I usually was on the mornings we both opened. I didn’t bring my guitar that morning; I didn’t sleep at all. The night was just too overwhelming.  
  
Danny appeared from the backroom, holding a dish cloth and setting it on the front counter when he saw me.  
  
“Morning!” he said cheerfully.  
  
“Hey!” I said. I walked toward the countertop, giving him the best smile I could, trying to look as awake and as cheerful as he was. Every inch of tiredness ached throughout my body.  
  
“How are you this morning?” he asked, watching me as I stumbled to join behind the counter with him.  
  
“I’m wonderful!” I said, my voice really high, taking out a fresh bag of ground coffee beans. I had to make some coffee. Something to perk me up before he noticed how dead I felt. Quickly, I poured some of the grounded beans into the machine.  
  
“You sure about that, love?” I could feel his eyes on my back.  
  
“Of course, I’m sure, _darling_,” I replied, eventually pouring the whole bag in. “Just need some coffee to wake me up.”  
  
I felt his hand grab hold of my hand that held the now empty coffee bag.  
  
Or, what I thought was coffee.  
  
“Hot cocoa mix, Abby? Funny… We never make anything in a blender using that!”  
  
Oh my gawd. After my eyes focused a little more, I then realized the blender half full of cocoa powder..  
  
“I’m taking you home,” he said, grabbing both of my shoulders and turning me towards the front door.  
  
“But I need to work!” I whined as we exited the front door.  
  
“No you don’t. The manager won’t be here today, and I’ll just call someone else to cover for you.”  
  
As he dragged me to his car, I looked up at the sky. Pretty cloudy up there, as though it was going to rain. It was like movie weather, I guess. Sometimes the weather matched up with the main character’s mood.  
  
I was the main character, of course; Harry was the questionable love interest—I mean, I want him to be, but after last night, where was it all going? Was I ready?

And Danny? Danny was the typical best guy friend that I was meant to fall in love with at the end of the story.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
I plopped into the passenger’s seat and looked at Danny, half-staring, half-out of it.  
  
“Aww, you’re so cute,” he cooed as though I was 5, pinching one of my cheeks.  
  
I rolled my eyes and faced the front, trying to keep my eyes open.  
  
“You didn’t call me last night,” Danny said.  
  
I closed my eyes, feeling very tired. “Slipped my mind,” I replied. Totally not true. I didn’t want to tell him I was thinking about Charlie again.  
  
“What time did you get home?”  
  
“11pm.”  
  
“Dropped you off?”  
  
“Yeah.” Danny, __please__ stop asking questions!  
  
“It didn’t go very well, then?” even with my eyes barely opened, I could hear the frown in his voice.  
  
“I really, really like him. And he really, really likes me. I could tell. The first part of our date was… wonderful....”  
  
I felt myself giving in the more tired I got.  
  
“And… the next part?”  
  
“He tried to kiss me….”  
  
“Tried? So, you didn’t kiss at all?”  
  
“No…”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because… of Charlie…”  
  
Did Danny start scolding me again? I don’t know. I fell asleep right before he started talking. The next thing I knew, I woke up in my bed, under my covers with all my curtains closed, so the room was dark. That was probably the deepest, greatest sleep I’ve ever had in the longest time.  
  
I looked at the clock on my bedside table. 2pm? The room was too dark to tell. I got out of bed and opened the curtains---Whoa. Blinding.  
  
Danny had to have left some kind of note scolding me. If I fell asleep through his scolding, he’d most likely leave a note for me about it.  
  
But instead, I found next to my clock sat a sandwich bag of chocolate chip cookies and a note along with it.  
  
“Aww, Danny,” I said aloud, smiling.  
  
__Hey sleepyhead,____  
____  
____Call me when you wake up. It’ll make up for when you didn’t call last night :-P____  
____  
____-Danny__  
  
So I did, as I stuffed a cookie into my mouth.  
  
“Feeling better?”  
  
“I’m eating cookies from you. Of course, I am.”  
  
There was really loud laughter in the background.  
  
“Is that Dougie?” I asked.  
  
“Yeah, it’s Doogz. He’s here to visit you, but you aren’t here.”  
  
“Aww. Tell my baby I said hi.”  
  
“Hi, Icklepoodlekins!” I heard Dougie yell. That made me laugh so hard.  
  
“Harry came by as well.”  
  
Laughter died down immediately.  
  
“Did he?”  
  
“He apologized for last night, and he brought you a rose…”  
  
“Oh dear…”  
  
“He doesn’t want to give up on you. I saw it.”  
  
“I saw it first,” Dougie added.  
  
I smiled, especially at Dougie’s comment.  
  
“Tell Dougie that I love him. And Danny, I love you too.”  
  
“Aww, Abby, I—“  
  
There was beeping coming from my cell phone. Harry was calling me?!  
  
I screamed a little. “Dannylove, I gotta go. Harry’s calling.”  
  
I returned the receiver onto my bedside table and picked up my cell phone.  
  
“Hey!” I said.  
  
“Hey… didn’t think you’d be that excited to hear me.”  
  
I laughed. “Don’t be foolish, of course I am.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“I’m sorry about last night. I didn’t realize that you were still…”  
  
“No, no,” I said, interrupting him. “Look, this Charlie thing is behind me, I’ve moved on.”  
  
“Not completely.”  
  
“…Not completely…” My heart started to beat faster. The next words he said, I hope they weren’t what I thought they were.  
  
“So, if you’re not ready to date me—“  
  
“No, no! I am! Harry… if anything, you’re helping me.”  
  
“…I’m helping you?”  
  
“Yeah. How long has it been since we’ve met? Three weeks? And already I feel that… you’re appreciating me more than Charlie ever had.”  
  
He chuckled. “Well… it’s hard not to...__appreciate__…you.”  
  
Hahahaha. Aww. Cue the butterflies in my stomach.  
  
“Well, Harry… I __appreciate__ you too.”  
  
We both giggled at that.  
  
“So… about the next date.”  
  
We scheduled the next time we’d meet, and then talked a little more. The questionable love interest was no longer questionable. As for the best friend… I kind of left him hanging, didn’t I? Always makes a better movie, those cliffhangers.  
  
Yet, I know that no matter how long I leave him there, he’ll still be there when I come back for him. That’s Danny for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's word prompt: movie


End file.
